1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system installed in a vehicle to form a mark with a predetermined shape on a road surface ahead of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of image forming systems installed in the vehicle to form a mark with a predetermined shape on a road surface ahead of the vehicle have been introduced.
In the vehicle detection device disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-102889 (from the paragraph [0011] to [0029] in FIGS. I to 6), the host vehicle and another vehicle form irradiation images which are oblong along the traveling direction on the road surface ahead of the respective vehicles using laser beams such that the movement direction and speed of the irradiation image of the other vehicle in the dead zone are detected to alert the drivers to the potential risk.
However, the vehicle detection device as described above is structured to inform the driver of the traveling state of the other vehicle by detecting the movement direction and the speed of the irradiation image of the other vehicle. It is difficult for the aforementioned vehicle detection device to detect the timing at which the other vehicle in the stopped state is going to start.